<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two love confessions in a night and the one that didn't happen by bisexualpunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704061">two love confessions in a night and the one that didn't happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpunk/pseuds/bisexualpunk'>bisexualpunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Underclass (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Love - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Girls Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, POV Pang, S1E5, What should have happened at that karaoke scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpunk/pseuds/bisexualpunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you... Meow," Kook says in absolute seriousness and Pang thinks this must be the biggest plot twist she's ever seen in her life.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where (almost) everyone confesses their love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beam/Tee, Kook/Meow, Meen/Pang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two love confessions in a night and the one that didn't happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I wish The Underclass was mine, that way it'd be infinitely splattered with gayness 🏳️🌈<br/>This fic is placed at the end of chapter 5 (karaoke scene), instead of Meow and Kook confessing to Beam, I decided to give it a twist and make it GAY! A gay version of things.</p>
<p>English isn't my first language, so please if you see any mistakes, tell me!<br/>And... why is no one talking about this series? It's so quirky, funny and sweet! ❤️</p>
<p>Dedicated to my girlfriend who's translating this author's note :D (love u and thanks for everything).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I like you... Meow," Kook says in absolute seriousness and Pang thinks this must be the biggest plot twist she's ever seen in her life.</p>
<p>The room, which less than a minute ago was full of music and joyful shouts, now remains in a mortal improper silence for this group of unruly teenagers</p>
<p>"I like you, too, Kook!" answers excitedly, looking down at her feet.</p>
<p>The surprise barely last half a second.</p>
<p>It's not like nobody knew. Even Pang, whom hasn't been there for long, saw it from the beginning. This friendship - rivalry always looked like something else. Both having a crush on each other was an obvious statement, just like saying apples grow on trees, rather than an unexpected love confession.</p>
<p>Everyone claps, screams, and everything is just as loud again as usual. Miichan is the first one to get up and hug them. Meen follows suit and <em>then</em> Pang goes, too.</p>
<p>All five of them are holding each other tightly and jumping with happiness. The boys also congratulate them from their seats.</p>
<p>"It was about time you said it out loud," Meen announces, messing with their hair.</p>
<p>"I thought you would never do it!" Miichan adds.</p>
<p>"Was I really that obvious?" Kook asks with a raised eyebrow, perhaps unable to believe that she herself was the last to realize her feelings for Meow.</p>
<p>"No!" Meow answers vehemently.</p>
<p>"Yes!" everyone else reply in unison.</p>
<p>"I am very happy for both of you," Miichan reasserts and doesn't seem as if she's ever going to get tired of repeating it.</p>
<p>Pang can see how much they love and care about each other and she feels so glad of being part of it.</p>
<p>Finally, they decide to go back to the couches so the new couple can have a little more space to themselves.</p>
<p>"Hey, what was that competition over Beam, then?" Fui asks a little confused when the emotion of the moment starts to come down.</p>
<p>"Oh, Beam is cute, but I didn't really like him," Kook explains.</p>
<p>"I was only playing along," Meow recognizes sheepishly. Kook takes her hand, smiles, and Pang manages to observe a blushing Meow.</p>
<p>"So, no one likes Beam?" Moss points out in amusement, ready to tease his friend.</p>
<p>"Actually, I do like him," now, this time Tee succeeds on catching all of them by surprise with the second love confession of the night.</p>
<p>Eight pair of eyes automatically follow the owner of the karaoke - coffee shop. He makes a long pause, as if to throw in a little suspense and torture them before answering:</p>
<p>"Guys, Tee and I are boyfriends. We've been dating for a couple of weeks. Now seems like the right time to break the news," P'Beam explains, one arm around Tee's shoulders. He rests his head on his neck as if it were the most comfortable place in the universe.</p>
<p>Celebration shouts and congratulating sentences don't take long to show up, except for Meen who, in turn, hits her brother's forehead for not telling her beforehand.</p>
<p>Damn, if Cornflakes were here, she'd be having a heart attack. Two ships in a day? This must be the beginning of a good streak that, Pang hopes, reaches her, too (even though she deep down knows it won't be like that).</p>
<p>The music resumes and the guys begin to demonstrate their questionable singing skills. Meow and Kook, as expected, duet a song too corny for Pang's taste, but for them it sounds perfect, as if they had composed it for their relationship. Something about being in love with your best friend, kisses at dawn and seeing stars in the day.</p>
<p>Later, Beam dedicates a song to his boyfriend, and it's the first time that Pang sees Tee with a completely red face. He looks funny like that, ashamed and with an expression of a fool in love.</p>
<p>And while everyone seems to be forming the best moments of their youth, those that they will remember even when they are eighty years old, Pang stays still, with her hands on her lap and hoping to go unnoticed. It isn't as if she is an anti-love person, on the contrary, she is genuinely happy for all the hearts that will go home satisfied today. If anything, she feels a little jealousy.</p>
<p>Because all of this is new to her and sometimes she feels that things are happening at such a rapid rate that it beats her: being in class F, joining Black Sheep, realizing that she is being used by the director and Tam, starting to see that in this world there are too many injustices to count, and not even know who she is or what she likes, what are her goals and dreams...</p>
<p>Besides, having a crush on the leader of the group.</p>
<p>She sees her across the room, dancing nonchalantly. Pang would love to be by her side, together at a dance, not caring about the rest of the universe.</p>
<p>She often wonders how or at what exact moment Meen stopped looking annoying and started liking her, although she's already giving up on finding an answer.</p>
<p>She had never considered the idea of liking girls, much less someone like Meen, whom is too stubborn and rebellious for her (and when she is by her side, she wants to be a better person). But in the same way she never imagined that she would be assigned to class F, and here she is.</p>
<p>Meen notices her gaze and sits on the couch with her. Pang, as usual, begins to feel nervous, although she has learned to disguise it very well.</p>
<p>"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" She says, looking at Kook and Meow, whose hands haven't dropped for even a second and they seem to be talking in secret messages of love and laughing as if this was the best day of their lives. Maybe it is. Then she points to her brother and Beam, who have been holding each other all night.</p>
<p>"Yes," is the only thing Pang adds, her attention now on Meen. In her hair that smells so beautiful, in the colorful lights that are being projected on her soft skin, giving her a magical look. In that cheesy song that plays at full volume and that she has never heard, but that suddenly begins to make sense when the singer mentions something about how she likes someone and cannot say it and that feeling is killing her and she wants to lock herself in her room to cry for hours.</p>
<p>Meen smiles at her, with that half-mischievous smile that always seems to be up to something and that makes her feel welcome even when she herself thinks she's a foreigner who doesn't belong there.</p>
<p>Pang yearns to have the courage to approach and kiss her, a delicate gesture that could end up clarifying her feelings, eliminating uncertainty and that fear of rejection that she has been carrying since she started liking her. But, like one of so many other times, she represses her desire.</p>
<p>"Two confessions in one night. This is what I call an epic weekend outing,” Meen declares, filling the silence between them.</p>
<p>Could it be three? Pang would like to say yes.</p>
<p>But confessing her feelings in front of an entire audience, being exposed, is not her style. Her style is more 'slowly falling in love with you until it's too late to tell you.'</p>
<p>Sighing, louder than expected, she wonders how much more time can she bear being just a spectator, instead of actually starting to do what she wants.</p>
<p>Meen's eyes, which are like two celestial bodies that are constantly encouraging her to try new things, <em>unimaginable</em> things, like revealing herself against the system and all that stuff, seems to indicate her that she won't be waiting too much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>